


Wasn’t it worth the wait?

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Renjun lost a bet.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165
Collections: Anonymous





	Wasn’t it worth the wait?

Renjun lost a bet.

That's why he ended up wearing what he was wearing and absolutely not because he wanted to.

Really.

It also didn't have anything to do with his boyfriend's not-so-subtle hints when they were out shopping that Renjun would look good in those panties or that mini-skirt or this black lace top. Renjun always shot down those suggestions with a good-humored laugh and hasty change of topic, not at all eyeballing the lace with a stirring of curiosity and want.

No, his current outfit was just the product of an ill-made bet while playing Sunday Night Poker with his sister, Joohyun, and her wife, Seulgi. Joohyun was bluffing her way to victory, or so Renjun thought, and just before they showed their hands, she said, “Do you remember when you were like, thirteen, and Mom walked in on you trying on my lacy panties?”

Renjun stared at her warily over his cards while Seulgi broke out laughing. 

“Perhaps,” he said. “Why?”

“If I win, I dare you to wear full-stop girly lingerie, of my choosing, for a full day.” 

“And if you lose?” 

“Then I’ll shave my eyebrows.” 

“Deal.”

He lost.

Joohyun gave him lingerie.

  
She stopped by his house early on Tuesday and handed him a small bag that couldn't possibly hold everything he'd need. Then she simply patted his arm, reminded him to take a picture every hour for proof, and left.

And thus, six hours later when his boyfriend came home from work, Renjun was not in his usual white cotton shirt and boxers. He was wearing hot pink, candy-striped stockings with a little bow on the top of each thigh, and they were connected by pink garters to white, frilled boyshort panties that were also topped with a small bow above his crotch. The final touch was a hot pink lace corset that took him damn near an hour to lace up properly.

In every 'proof picture' he sent to Joohyun, he was flipping her off and glaring.

Confronting his boyfriend, however, was another story.

Donghyuck came home just after six, like he always did, and took off his shoes and coat in the doorway. Renjun visualized Donghyuck’s progress from where he lay upstairs on their bed. Tie off in the living room. Notice Renjun wasn't there. Wander into the kitchen. Renjun wasn't there either. Then there was the soft patter of footsteps on the stairs. The bedroom door creaked open. And Donghyuck stopped.

“Oh my god.” Donghyuck brought his hands up to his mouth, and Renjun nearly laughed when he saw tears forming in his eyes. “Is it my birthday?”

“No,” Renjun said roughly, hoping his sudden rush of embarrassment didn't show on his cheeks. “I lost a bet to Joohyun.”

“Holy christ.” Donghyuck inched closer to the bed, like he was afraid Renjun might disappear or run away any moment. “She's getting the best Christmas present this year, I swear.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Shut up and come here.”

Donghyuck obeyed, crawling up on the bed still clad in his dark grey button-up and black trousers and socks. Renjun didn't tell him to take it off. If he had to stay partly dressed, then Donghyuck did, too. The bed creaked a little as Donghyuck crawled between Renjun’s splayed open legs, rubbing his hands gently over the pink stockings and biting his lip. He looked like a child who just got his favorite toy and didn't know what to do with it first.

Renjun frowned and bent one knee to nudge Donghyuck’s side.“Are you just going to stare at me all night?”

“I might,” Donghyuck said seriously. He ran his hands up Renjun’s thighs and over the panties, stopping to caress the frill-covered hips. The way he was staring, heavy-lidded and wanting, made Renjun’s cock twitch.

Donghyuck licked his lips and bent down to kiss the bit of bare skin between the stockings and panties. He kissed his way up over the bulge of Renjun’s hardening cock, stopping to nip him a bit over the soft fabric, then moved up to press a kiss just under the corset while his fingers hooked over the band of the panties and pulled them down to Renjun’s thighs.

Renjun inhaled sharply as Donghyuck licked the underside of his cock with a lazy familiarity and lapped playfully at the tip. He teased there for a while, like he always did, kissing and sucking lightly and blowing small puffs of cold air until Renjun whimpered impatiently and bucked up. Donghyuck sank down, then, taking Renjun’s cock all the way to the back of his throat before swallowing and sucking and bobbing his head.

He sucked Renjun off purposefully, almost violently, using one hand to hold Renjun’s hip and the other to gently roll and massage his balls while his lips went to work. Renjun almost couldn't breathe from all of it. The warm heat of Donghyuck’s mouth on his dick and the bruising hand on his hip assaulted him with pleasure, building the tight anticipation of his release much sooner and more desperately than he would've liked. He clutched the bed sheets in his hands and tensed, curling up, crying out, and then -

“Fuck!”

Donghyuck pulled off just a moment too soon and quickly snapped the panties back into place. Renjun threw himself back onto the pillows and groaned.

“I'm gonna fucking kill you!” Renjun snapped. He buried his head in a pillow and resisted the urge to scream.

Donghyuck smirked and wiped his lips. 

“Shut up,” Donghyuck answered, voice rough and low. “Turn over.”

Renjun quickly did as he was told, resituating the pillows so one was under his stomach and one between his head and the headboard. His erection ached, and he deftly humped the pillow a bit to soothe himself. Donghyuck, meanwhile, could be heard grabbing the lube from their nightstand and unzipping his trousers.

“Fuck, your ass looks so good like this,” Donghyuck said lowly. Renjun could hear the wet fap of him pulling on his dick with lube. One of Donghyuck’s hands reached out and massaged Renjun’s left ass cheek at the same time a kiss was placed on his right. Renjun humped into the pillow again.

“My ass would look better with your cock in it,” he said irritably, glancing back to give Donghyuck a well-earned glare. Donghyuck smirked and bit his ass playfully.

It was only a moment later that the panties were pulled down again, and Donghyuck’s slicked up fingers started working open Renjun’s tight hole.

Renjun hated prep. He only saw it as wasted time that he could have an actual dick inside him, but Donghyuck was all about safety and you'll hurt yourself Renjun and refused to fuck him otherwise, so Renjun waited through it. Not without impatience, though. Donghyuck pressed in a third finger and Renjun fucked back, stretching himself hastily. 

“Please just fuck me,” he groaned into the pillow.

He could practically feel Donghyuck’s eye-roll, but he knew that Donghyuck also couldn't resist him saying 'please.' The fingers disappeared. A moment later, the tip of Donghyuck’s cock pressed in.

Renjun gave up all pretense of being 'cool' in bed a long time ago, so he didn't feel any embarassment over whimpering and begging Donghyuck to hurry the fuck up and get in him.

“Please. Fuck me, Donghyuck, come on.”

Donghyuck snapped the rest of the way in, done over by Renjun’s little moans, and Renjun felt the touch of Donghyuck’s belt buckle on his thigh. Donghyuck hadn't even bothered taking off his trousers, he wanted Renjun so badly. Something about that turned Renjun on even more.

Donghyuck held himself balls-deep for a moment before starting to slowly work himself in and out. Beneath him, Renjun writhed, clutching the sheets and fucking back and wanting to hump the pillow at the same time. Donghyuck always started out slow and savoring, and Renjun had to work to get him out of control. He clenched around Donghyuck and brought his knees up to make himself tighter.

“Shit,” Donghyuck breathed, hips stuttering.

He fell forward, hunkering down over Renjun and leaning flat-palmed on the bed. His hips jerked faster but not nearly hard enough. Renjun clenched again and grabbed one of Donghyuck’s hands, pulling him further down.

Donghyuck grunted softly and finally relented to give Renjun what he wanted. He draped himself over Renjun’s back, leaning on one elbow locked in front of Renjun’s shoulder while his other hand pressed flat against the headboard. He used the leverage to rock into Renjun hard, shaking the bed and slamming the headboard into the wall.

Renjun keened . 

He could feel Donghyuck deep and pressing hard inside him, and coupled with the pressure of his dick against the pillow and the rough rub of lace against his nipples, Renjun was driven up the wall. He clutched wildly at the sheets and bit down on the pillow in front of him to muffle the onslaught of tiny, whining moans pouring out of his mouth. He could feel Donghyuck like a furnace at his back, hot and sweating underneath his shirt, all the way down to the arm pushing back on Renjun’s shoulder, shoving him back hard onto Donghyuck’s cock.

The pace got more crazed as the tension built, until Donghyuck let go of the head board and pinned Renjun down with both arms, fucking into him hard and brutal. Three. Four. Five more thrusts and Renjun curled, cried out, and came, his hole clenching hard around Donghyuck’s dick even as he kept fucking a few seconds more, the headboard knocking as Donghyuck came with hard-pressing hips and a soft whine in Renjun’s ear.

They trembled and took deep, panting breaths in the aftermath. Renjun was very nearly dead to the world when Donghyuck slid out of him and leaned back, supposedly for clean-up. But when Renjun didn't feel any assistance coming his way, he forced himself to look back curiously. Donghyuck was sitting at the end of the bed, cock still out and half-dressed, taking pictures of Renjun with his phone.

“Next time you go on a business trip,” he said, “I'll be wanking to these furiously and often. Just so you know.”

“Okay,” Renjun answered, uncaring and tired. He closed his eyes to pass out, but Donghyuck nudged him.

“Turn over.”

Renjun sighed and obliged, peering at Donghyuck with hooded eyes as he splayed out his legs for better viewing. The panties were still shoved down on his thighs, leaving his dick out and glistening with cum. He tried not to smirk as Donghyuck’s cock twitched again at the sight.

“You know,” Renjun said conversationally, “you should send one of those to Joohyun. She'll ask for a proof picture soon, to make sure I'm still wearing it.”

Donghyuck’s eyebrows rose, and he glanced between Renjun and his phone doubtfully. “Seriously?”

“The dirtier the better. She'll never bet me anything again.”

“There's something very wrong with you.”

“Says the man taking dirty lingerie pictures on his phone.”

“Shut up.”

Renjun laughed. “I love you, Hyuck.”

“Love you, too, asshole.”

“Good. I'm changing into pajamas, then.”

“Damn.”


End file.
